


碰杯之间

by Pallaswy



Series: ER无意义小短篇们 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallaswy/pseuds/Pallaswy
Summary: 谬尚旁边有一家小酒馆。酒馆里有一只小酒杯。它是一只见过格朗泰尔的小酒杯。





	碰杯之间

#短打。E没正面出场预警。隔壁不知名小酒吧酒杯视角预警。  
#美好的他们属于原著，ooc属于我。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
那个一头卷发的孩子趴在酒馆的桌上。他看上去醉了。但他神志清明。

【一】

我第一次见到他的时候就知道他是我们这边的灵魂。

在我所在的这小小酒吧隔壁不远处有一家谈不上显眼的咖啡馆。附近有一座大学。那家咖啡馆名叫谬尚；个头不大不小，但总是很活跃。这大约并不是说咖啡有多么好，仅仅是价格合适又恰好在一所大学周边罢了。不过关于这一点，我们也没什么可说；谁又能说我们这家小酒馆能存活至今，不是沾了离大学近的光呢。

酒吧是个了解消息的好地方。作为一只小小的酒杯，我自然没有什么机会真的去目睹咖啡馆中热情洋溢的学生们的风采，而只能和烂醉如泥的傻教授和傻孩子进行单方面交流的努力。酒馆几乎到深夜才关门，而我忙碌的时候，一个晚上就得见十几位客人，盛着他们也尝不出质量的普通啤酒或是其他酒精，毫无选择地触摸粗糙的嘴唇。

他是在一个晚上来到这里的。带着酒精的气味------就像任何来到这里的孩子一样。他梳着棕黑色的小马尾，看上去大概仅有十几岁。像是来过许多次的客人一样，他摇摇晃晃地爬上高高的吧台凳，点上了一瓶威士忌。威士忌是加了冰的。他伸出食指戳了戳那晶莹剔透的冰块，然后握着我将整杯酒灌进喉咙里去。我觉得他大概得要醉了，因为他握的那样紧。我试着出声喊醒他以求脱身。但他只是似笑非笑地望着那被剩下的冰块，喃喃自语着，若是加上你，便是整只格朗泰尔了。但是你最终什么都不会剩下。

我几乎可以肯定他是醉的。就像我知道以他的年纪，酒馆不应当提供酒精饮料才对。但是很可惜，他手里有着足够支付的钱财；于是，他以比来的时候更为踉跄的姿势走出门去。

【二】

孩子总是来这里。他的头发一天天变长，但整个人却似乎慢慢不检点了起来。他有些驼背，也没能把面部清洁干净。他变得总是带着一身的酒气，迷迷糊糊地晃进店里。酒馆里的人们开始避开他，哪怕他们本身也不过是酒鬼罢了。

我试着劝过他精神一些；那十几岁的男孩多么的清明干净。而他只是说，干净什么毫无意义。格朗泰尔什么的没有改变。“我是好孩子格朗泰尔。”他这样念叨着。“不比十岁的时候干净，自然也没有脏到哪里去。”

他现在大概是一位学画的学生。来这儿的时候总是很晚，我倒也有幸接待过几次。他总是念叨着我不认识的名字。做着梦的孩子们，以为看见了山坡顶的西西弗斯。他们相信自己将成为普罗米修斯，但甚至没能弄清火种被藏在哪里。

其实大概能猜到这是他的朋友们。他曾经提及过谬尚。他说，那是一个被太阳眷顾的地方。

我自然是没法理解这些的。一个封闭的小酒馆，咖啡厅，甚至听说有着共和国时期的地图贴在里面。我可不希望自己呆着的地方往那个方向发展过去。那样的地方能存活到现在都算是侥幸，哪儿能有什么太阳。

【三】

我曾有幸看到过他的一幅画。只是一闪而过，谈不上有多清楚。但我记得那画里的男孩有一头金灿灿的头发。

酒精浇灌而成的人类啊，将化为分子，飘散到无尽的远方去。

我不记得我是从哪儿听说了这么一句；也很肯定这不是什么美好的祝福。他已经邋遢的不成人形，却还是抱着那一杯杯酒精。我有时候会突然觉得他变小了一些。大概，就像是威士忌失去了自己的那块冰时要失掉一点儿总体积。

那幅画大概是一直带在身上的。后来他来的越来越晚，我却经常能看见它了。开始的时候只是那一头金发，后来长出了高挺的鼻梁，和包含着火焰的眼睛。红色的衣服与普通的灰衬衫交替出现，就像仿佛每一天都变幻着的嘴角的弧度。再后来有一天，那孩子将背景色涂成了一片鲜艳的红，仿佛被血液清洗的整座城市。

他莫名其妙地趴在那幅画上哭了很久，直到整个画面被盐水溶地一塌糊涂。我曾以为这是什么作业，但也许不是的。我不知道他究竟在哭些什么，但必然地，我能感觉到他身上酒精的气息飘动在整个酒馆的上空。那一天的气压很低。

【四】

我后来没有再见到他。酒馆总是送走一茬又一茬的孩子。我想也许他也是其中之一。

一段时间以后，隔壁那家咖啡馆被彻底查封了起来。我们不知道发生了什么，酒馆外的我们一概不上心。在咖啡馆的遗物被清理的时候，我又一次看见了那幅画。他被带到我们的酒馆里等待最后的命运。

那个差点儿被溶解掉的男孩又一次可以被看的清明了起来。那头灿烂的金发，还有如同印着赤色苍穹的眼睛。目光的尽头大约是一抹宁静的蔚蓝------尽管我也说不清。红色的外套，红色的旗帜。落在整幅画里，他就像是来自宇宙深处的一颗恒星。

那幅画后来被一把火焰吞噬了。跳动的火舌不认识镜子里的太阳，只忙着将所及之处一一化作灰烬。

于是再没有人看见过他。

我隐约觉察到，那一身的酒精大约是化作雾气挥发在空气里。太阳将光芒洒向大地。酒精分子成为了物质之海的一部分，飘散在角落里。

End


End file.
